This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
In general, the present invention is directed to aircraft seat positioning. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method to measure, establish and implement a desired range of reclining travel allowed a seat back portion of an airline seating accommodation.
Aircraft seating accommodations (a.k.a. aircraft seats) within commercial aircraft constantly require adjustment to provide for the ongoing comfort and safety of passengers. Of particular note are mandated requirements that aircraft seat back portions do not recline beyond an optimal unit of measure as determined by the Federal Aviation Authority (xe2x80x9cFAAxe2x80x9d) to ensure passenger safety in flight and during emergency evacuation. Through normal use and wear, aircraft seat backs periodically require adjustment to ensure the extent of reclining travel falls within a desired limit. In the recent past, the Applicant has undertaken successful marketing initiatives whereby entire aircraft seating configurations have been replaced with configurations providing increased spacing between seating accommodation rows. Routine maintenance and FAA inspection require that aircraft seat recline limits be verified as to their functionality and accuracy. Indeed, as an aircraft ages, maintenance practice during what is known as xe2x80x9cheavy C checksxe2x80x9d calls for the removal of all aircraft seating accommodations, inspection of the seating and aircraft attachment structures prior to reinstalling the removed seats. Such operations require that the aircraft seats first be installed and seat back reclines measured by a pair of mechanics and then verified by two or more oversight agency personnel.
The current practice for verifying that the reclining portion of an airline seat accommodation falls within specifications is to first ensure the airliner is placed or otherwise positioned in level orientation. An aircraft mechanic, typically following specifications provided by an engineer, then measures the specification defining the farthest most point of rearward travel for an aircraft seat back in its reclined position. A second mechanic then reclines the aircraft seat back and using a plumb and plumb line reclines the seat back portion until the plumb line indicates it is in perfect alignment with the measurement designated by the engineer, and indicated on the aircraft floor by the first mechanic. Once so measured, adjustments common to aircraft seating accommodations which are well known and practiced by those in the field are manipulated to fix the allowable range of travel for the aircraft seat back to that communicated to the mechanic team by the engineer. It should be noted that various seats within an aircraft require varying degrees of travel for a seat back, and each and every seat back must be measured to exact specifications.and adjusted in accordance thereto. Having once adjusted an entire aircraft""s seating configuration (which typically varies anywhere from 90-450 seats depending on the aircraft model) a team of oversight officials, typically FFA officials, enter the aircraft and using the afore noted measurement scenario verify adjustment of each and every seat back""s travel is within allowed specification.
The instant invention advances the art by providing a method and apparatus which reduces the time necessary to measure, establish and implement a desired range of reclining seat travel for a seat back portion of an airline seating accommodation. Practicing the art of the instant invention""s method and apparatus and given extensive testing, it is estimated that aggregate savings between 1 and 2 minutes per seat adjustment can be realized via practice of the instant invention. Consequently, a time savings for a 150 seat aircraft when adjusting said aircraft seat backs would fall between 2xc2xd to 5 hours, a 300 seat aircraft would fall between 5 to 10 hours, and a 400 plus aircraft would fall between 7-14 hours. Such time savings represent substantial cost savings to an airline.
Consequently by using the instant invention and returning aircraft to service, anywhere from 2.5 to 14 hours earlier than would be realized under present art seat back measurement practices, significant cost savings may be realized throughout airline industry.
The present invention provides for an improved method and apparatus for greatly improving upon present art practices relied upon to adjust/restrict airline seating accommodation seat back travel. Such improvement is afforded by the instant invention""s teachings of an apparatus and method to measure, establish and implement a desired of range of reclining travel allowed a seat back portion of an airline seating accommodation. The invention, utilizing one or more base unit positioning templates is abutted to one or more seating accommodation foot structures to provide for accurate measurement positioning. A measurement bar restriction component is adjustably positioned to indicate a desired maximum reline position for said seat back portion, and a pivotally attached measurement bar is raised perpendicularly therefrom to a vertical orientation. Said raised measurement bar""s uppermost end providing a reference point against which said seat back portion""s initial contact indicates a maximum desired reclined position.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to reduce the amount of time necessary to measure, establish and implement a desired range of aircraft seat back travel.
Another object of the instant invention is to verify and maintain reclining seat back travel requirements throughout an aircraft, irrespective of seat location.
A further object of the instant invention is to reduce labor requirements associated with measuring, establishing and implementing a desired range of aircraft seat back travel.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to reduce oversight agency labor requirements associated with verifying a desired range of aircraft seat back travel.
An additional object of the instant invention is to repeatedly provide for an accurate measure of desired seat back positioning.
A further object of the instant invention is to accommodate, measure, establish and implement a desired range of aircraft seat back travel, irrespective of aircraft type or seat manufacturer.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to advance the art by eliminating any requirement that an aircraft be situated on a level surface prior to measuring, establishing and implementing a desired range of aircraft seat back travel.